1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby strollers, and more particularly, to all-terrain baby strollers that can be folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, baby strollers have been used to push an infant slowly on a relatively hard smooth floor or sidewalk. As a result, the strollers were made small and light. These strollers work well enough at slow speed, but are extremely unwieldy and even dangerous on rough surfaces or at high speeds.
All-terrain baby strollers have been designed to overcome these problems. These strollers typically employ much larger wheels, often large bicycle tires. The stroller frame members are constructed of metal tubular stock and durable plastic frame connectors or other durable material to connect the frame members together to handle the heavy duty use they may receive. The frame connectors are used also to rotate or pivot one frame member relative to another, and are used to removably connect other frame members together.
Some advanced designs on all-terrain strollers have allowed for a certain degree of folding of the all-terrain baby strollers into less than a desirable complications that increase cost and reduce reliability and ease of use.